


date nights

by lionkid (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lionkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan decides 7 years is too long. He's unaware that Phil feels the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	date nights

**Author's Note:**

> thanks youtuberino for coercing me into writing this disgusting mess

Regardless of whether, Dan Howell does not do the hopeless romantic thing, but he  _ does _ mention forevers for two and subtle wedding ceremonies, and he thinks it's been too long, maybe he  _ should _ propose just to make it official because everyone and their mother - Peej, Sophie, Felix, Marzia, Anthony, Louise, even Darcy for God's sake - thinks they're already married. So he compares their hands, and he takes notes of how thick Phil's fingers are (he could make a joke about having them up his arse, but that's just tasteless) against his, and he goes to a jewellery. He tells Phil he's gonna meet up with Rosie before rehearsals to discuss tour stuff. It's not really a lie, because Dan  _ did _ message her asking for help.

 

She's not very helpful, just sends him incoherent strings in all caps, but he appreciates the moral support she offers by tagging along with him.

 

He's faced with a dilemma of which ring to pick? He doesn't want anything too fancy, and he knows Phil doesn't like that kind of thing either. But he wants to make it special enough - he wants to look at his hand and remember the day he proposed to the person he loves most. Dan scours through the store's selection and giggles when the clerk says “his girlfriend's fingers look very strong”. In the end, he sees a black diamond on white gold ring, and really, it just suits his aesthetic.

 

-

 

Phil hopes Dan hasn't noticed him searching through his things and taking the rings he hasn't worn since he was, like, twenty, but they'll have to do because he's desperate for any kind of reference. He's clumsy and known for silly mistakes, but he's not gonna mess up the biggest decision of his life, he thinks.

 

From: Philly ♡ |  11:49 AM

_ I think I'm gonna propose to Dan _

 

From: Louise |  11:51 AM

_ WHAT???? _

 

From: Louise |  11:51 AM

_ ARE YOU KIDDING FINALLY!! I'm so happy!! Have you picked out a ring _

 

From: Philly ♡ |  11:51 AM

_ That's what I messaged you for actually _

 

They meet up at Louise's house and skid off to the best jewellery she can think of. He leaves an hour later with, god bless, a lot more money than he thought he'd end with, and a smile on his face. (Also a whole lot of nerves nagging at him, but he knows he'll be fine. They'll be fine. They're very much in love, he reassures himself.)

 

-

 

Tour rehearsals are tiring and Dan barely makes it through with the promise that it's the last one, and that they'll go out for dinner later - he guesses that's his golden opportunity and pushes through. He wouldn't want to be dead before he's engaged to Phil Lester. While they shimmy into their gold suits, Dan muses about how a fanboy (slash stalker, but he doesn't need to explain that) is going to propose to his favourite youtuber after they've practised for their international tour, and really, it sounds like something out of a cheap film based on a Nicholas Sparks book. (Dan loves it.)

 

-

 

Phil suggests they go to a restaurant by the river Thames and have something “weird”. They end up ordering squid - is it gonna ink all over my food? I hope not, Dan says - and a couple of margaritas.

 

The gold ring feels heavier on his pocket with each sip of the drink. Maybe it's too early, the rational side of his brain tells him. The other side (the hopeless romantic, Studio Ghibli-loving one) says he's waited for 7 years. If anything, it's way too late.

 

-

 

Velvet box snuggled tight into his pocket and one slightly too salty margarita down, Dan decides he should do it. He's gonna grow some balls and propose to his best friend and boyfriend of seven years. He looks at Phil (when is he not doing it, he thinks) and coughs to draw his attention.

 

“So, we've known each other for what feels like forever,” Dan starts, and he's proud of himself for not stuttering considering he's just winging it, instead of having a prepared speech like a normal competent man. Phil just nods. “And everyone says we're perfect for each other, and we've just had this expensive fancy dinner by the Thames, and I know I say I hate you a lot and that I call you a living flop, but I also know we love cuddling and that I would be nowhere without you messaging me asking for a Skype call.

 

“So it's been seven years, yes I've said that but I wanna reiterate it, because that's almost an entire quarter of my life. And I wanna, I really want to make it more, you know? And while I'm sure it is gonna happen,” Dan's shaking by this point, and he gets up from the chair, “I really wanted to make it official.” He gets down on one knee, and he's really not thought this through, because they're in  _ public _ and anyone could see - but on the other hand, he realises he doesn't really mind if people know.

 

“So, uh, I guess I have to say your full name now - Philip Michael Lester, I really do like you, love you in fact, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how anti romantic I may act, and the fact that I've said love is pointless during a crisis, and I want to ask-”

 

“Are you kidding?” Phil interrupts him, and he wonders if that's a rejection. He feels his figure falter.

 

“What?”

 

Dan watches carefully as Phil gets up (please don't run away, please don't run away, he thinks) and rummages through his pockets. “Ah, here it is,” he says, and pulls out a small faux leather box. Dan's pretty sure his chin has just hit the floor.

 

“What the fuck,” Dan says. He can't help the fit of laughter he falls into.

 

“Yeah,” Phil giggles, and runs a hand through his hair. “I was gonna do it, but not even the liquid confidence was enough,” he points to the empty cocktail glasses on their table. “I'm glad you had the courage to do what I didn't.”

 

“So is that a yes?”

 

“You bet,” Phil answers. “I'm not ready for the last name arguments, though.” He gets on his knees and kisses Dan.

 

“I think I’m fine with Daniel Lester, personally. Another margarita?” Dan asks.

 

“Those were really salty, so no, but maybe we could get coffee and cuddle at home,” he says, and pulls Dan into another kiss. “Oh god I'm engaged,” Phil says, and they both giggle.

  
It's not a common sight, two grown men kissing on the floor by the Thames, but really, they're both so happy and glad it's the way it is - except they really have to get up because they're way too unfit and their knees hurt but that's  _ fine _ because they're spending forever together.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to a friend whose birthday is today, happy birthday! love you lots!


End file.
